Handsome and the Beast
by Lost42
Summary: A Rugrats version of Beauty and the Beast.


Thanks to Celrock for all her help and great ideas for this story.

Once upon a time in a far away land in a magnificent sparkling castle lived the cruelest, spoiled little princess in the all the land. She was so mean that she used babies as servants. Day and night she had the babaies bring candy and toys from every corner of the world. She once punished a set of twins for bringing her chocolate covered cocnut. She punished them in the most severe way she could think of. The twins loved bugs and mud, so the only time they were even allowed to go near it was if it was freezing cold outside.

Ut was a nie summer day so the princess decided to throw a party for her beloved doll Cynthia.

"Tommy get me a candy buffet. I want candy of all kinds and there better not be any coconut." Angelica ordered.

"Yes your most beautfullest princesss ever." Tommy said running off to the kitchen where the never ending supply of candy was kept.

All throughout the morning Angelica ordered her baby servants around, making them do things such as brush Cynthia's hair, put a new dress on her, and even paint her nails.

Not long after the party had started there was a knock on the door. Kimi went and answered it. Standing at the door was the nicest toddler in all the land, Susie.

"What are you doing here Carmicheal?" Angelica snapped.

"I thought you could use some company with somone your own age." Susie answered.

"I gots everything I need. I don't need you or anybody else." Angelica stated.

"Ok Angelica. Are you sure I can't come to the party?" Susie asked.

"No way. This party is for me and Cynthia only." Angelica answered.

"Ok. Have it your way." Susie said handing Angelica a dandelion in a plastic jar ad leaving. As soon as she walked out the door, Angelica started morfing into the most hideous creature anyone had ever seen. Susie saw that she didn't love anyone but herself so she cursed the castle and all who lived there. If she could love another person by the time all the fuzzies were blown away on the dandelion then she would turn back into a princess, if not she would remain in her hideous form forever.

Angelica looked in her mirror on her vanity and realized she had been cursed by Susie. She had the ears of a cat, the face of a pig and white fur all over her body.

"Who would ever love me like this?" Angelica asked herself.

"Peoples would love you if you were nicer." A blow up toy with a clown looking face said in Tommy's voice, bouncing up to beast Angelica

"Whatever airhead." Angelica growled.

Down in the kitchen Dinner was being prepared. Tommy bounced his way in to make sure everything was going the way it should.

"How are we gonna make Angelica love somebody?" Chuckie asked worriedly as he clanked over in his new Mr Friend form.

"Would it really be so bad if the spell was broked?" A bucket witha face asked in Phil's voice as it hopped through the door sloshing mud everywhere.

"I like wormmies and bugs as much as the next baby but I don't thinks I want to be a wormie forever."A worm said in Lil's voice as it peeked its head out from the top of the bucket.

As the days passed Angelica's evil ways grew. She shouted at everyone. One day she became so angry that she put Phil and Lil in the freezer because their constant argueing was giving her a headache.

She marched back upstairs to her darkened chamber and noticed a few of the fuzzies had begun to fall off. She sighed in dismay threw a tantrum, tearing apart her room and breaking everything in sight.

Despite the dire circumstances Angelica had put herself and the castle staff in, there was still one hopeful individual, perhaps the most optimistic of all the servants in the castle was Kimi, who was now a slide. Despite being outside in the almost constant rain that the erea had also been cursed with, she had hope that Angelica could learn to love somebody else.

Meanwhile over on Big Kid Mountiansome boys were having a race. It started raining so most of the boys decided to call it quits and left before they got to wet. Dean, however wanted to go down one more time. He undersetimated how slippery the grass was and ended up skidding off his big wheel and sliding all the way down Bih Kid Mountian. He had a scaped knee and was soaking wet. He made his way over to some playground equipment and decided to take shelter there until the rain stopped.

"Hey kid, you better go or else Beast Angelica will get you." Kimi the slide warned him as he was about to climb into the attached playhouse.

"I must be hearing things." Dean said to himself as he opened the door to find some toys and a bucket of mud in the playhouse.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"I lost my big wheel and fell down Big Kid Mountian and I need a place to wait out this rain." Dean answered the blow up toy and then rubbed his eyes.

"Wait, why am I talking to a toy?" Dean asked himself.

"We're not really toys." Chuckie started to explain."We're babies, who got cursed."

"Cursed for what?" Dean asked.

"There's no time to asplain." KImi told him."You gots to go afore she comes."

"Who?" Dean started to ask before a shadow fell across the opening of the playhouse.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Beast Angelica raored grabbing Dean by his shirt.

"Mmy nem is Dean. I came here to get dry." He stammered.

"Well now you're my prisoner." beast Angelica declared taking Dean inside with her. She went to the tallest tower and threw him on the stone floor.

Dean sat on the floor and began to cry. If he had just gone home like the other kids he wouldn't be in this mess. He wondered if he would ever see his mom again. He soon dried his eyes and wiped his nose on his shirt as he heard some clanking noises from outside the door.

The door opened to reveal a blow up toy with a clown looking face and a creepy clown looking toy.

"Hi I'm Tommy and I'll show you to your room." Tommy said flopping back and forth but not falling over.

"But Tommy Beast Angelica said to keep him in here." Chuckie said.

"I don't care. This kid could make us be babies again. Do you want to be Mr. Friend forever?"

"No." Chuckie sighed and followed along down the stairs.

"No he won't." Lil yelled.

"Yes he will." Phil yelled back.

"What are you discusting things argueing about now?" beast Angelica asked angrily kicking the bucket across the floor, sending mud and Lil sliding al over the place.

"We think that Dean kid could break this spell and we can be peop;es again." Lil answered.

"Well that's pretty dumb of you to think." Beast Angelica snorted."Who would ever love me if I look like this?"

They heard Phil mumble something from the floor. Beast Angelica rolled him face up with her foot.

"I said you could share your candy with him. When two people love each other they share stuffs." Phil explained.

"I don't share nothing with nobody." Beast Angelica scoffed.

"Then I guess we gots to stay this way forever." Lil said sadly.

The days passed and the dandelion lost more fuzzies. Beast Angelica was growing desperate.

"Do you want some candy?" She asked Dean one day while he was sitting outside by Kimi.

"Candy from you? I thought you didn't share with nobody." Dean said bewildered by the beast's gesture.

"I'm trying to be nice here, now do you want candy or not?" Beast Angelica snapped.

"Sure." Dean answered.

They walked back inside the castle and up two flights of stairs and reached two heacy pink doors.

"Welcome to the candy room." Beast Angelica declared throwing open the heavy doore with ease.

Dean looked around in amazment. Everywhere he looked were shelves of shelves of every candy any kid any kid could wish for.

"Go ahead eat anything you want. That goddi goodie who cursed me made me have so many cavities I can't eat candy, so it's all yours." beast Angelica offered.

"Wow!"Dean exclaimed and ran off to indulge in his candy feast. Beast Angelica watched in envy as Dean helped himself. He came back a few minutes later."Sorry you can't eat any of this."

"It's part of my punishment." Beast Angelica said glumly.

"How can you break the curse?" Dean asked.

"Somebody has to love me, which will never happen cause I can't be nice." Beast Angelica said getting angry once more and storming off.

"Why is your princess so mean?" Dean asked the toys, and buket of mud and worm later on in the day after he had his fill of candy.

"She's always been like that but she can be nice sometimes." Tommy explained bopping back and forth.

"Yeah like that time when she gave us a piece of candy to share." Chuckie said.

Later on that night Beast Angelica invited Dean to have dinner with her and watch the latest Cynthia movie. He obliged and they had a good time, the movie even had some action scenes, which Dean enjoyed. Sometime during the movie the the beast and the boy leaned closer to each other and almost kissed but had second thoughts.

"It's ok. You can go back to your mom." Beast Angelica sighed."I knew nobody could ever love me when I look like this."

"But Angelica." Dean started.

"Just go." beast Angelica shouted.

"Ok, fine I'll go, but not before I do this." Dean said giving Angelica a kiss on the cheek just as the last fuzzie floated away and he ran out of the castle.

Sudden;y there was a bright light and everyone was transformed back to normal.

"You did it, Angelica." Tommy cried and ran up to Angelica and gave her a hug."You can be nice."

Angelica returned the hug and invited all the babaies to the candy room to celebrate returning to normal.

Angelica traveled to Big Kid Mountian where she met up with Dean again and shared her enormous stash of candy with all of the kids, but still kept most of it for herself, afterall nobody changes that much.

The End

Iv'e had this idea for awhile but wasn't sure how to go about writing it, so thanks to Celrock for suggesting Ange;ica as the beast and what the babaies should turn into.


End file.
